Fidget
Fidget is a secondary protagonist that accompanies Dust in Dust: An Elysian Tail. She is the guardian of the Blade of Ahrah. Personality Fidget is very much the opposite of Ahrah in terms of personality. She often has a playful, lighthearted view of things and, in some cases, could be seen as mischievous. Fidget is the comic relief to many of the darker and more serious elements of the story and uses meta-fiction to break the fourth wall, mostly seen when she refers to herself and others as video game characters, or makes references to other games. She is quick to make herself sound more powerful than she really is to try to impress Dust, especially shortly after they first meet in The Glade. For example, in Aurora Village she claims that she's landed lots of 1,000-hit combos before. Powers Fidget has a kind of "sixth sense" that allows her to "feel" objects from long distances, such as keys and treasure chests. While being frail and delicate, Fidget is capable of casting magic, initially in the form of small energy spheres. While the projectiles are weak on their own, the spell becomes a powerful attack when combined with Dust and Ahrah's Dust Storm technique. In addition, "The Fallen" (↓ + Y in air) also activates Fidget's projectile attacks. Over the course of the game she learns more magic spells. * Energy Blast: Fidget's default projectile, which she can use once Dust learns Dust Storm. By itself, enemies aren't noticeably affected, but when combined with Dust Storm, its numbers multiply and seek enemies to inflict greater damage. * Fireball: Learned once Fuse is defeated. Fidget releases small fireballs that cause small damage upon contact with enemies. When combined with Dust Storm, it creates large pillars of fire that inflict constant damage. * Thunderbolt: Learned once Lady Tethys is defeated. Fidget releases a long-range shock attack that hits enemies constantly. When combined with Dust Storm, it creates a large electric current that hits enemies in chain. Story Dust meets Fidget in the beginning when Dust awakens. She says she is the guardian of the sword Ahrah. She then accompanies Dust for his journey, as he won't return the sword, and at Ahrah's insistence. Player Tips Initially, Fidget comes across as a useless character on her own, and even Dust snarks at her projectile move that couldn't inflict damage on enemies. However, with the aid of Ahrah, Dust can use Dust Storm to dice Fidget's projectiles into several dozens more that seek out any nearby enemies, regardless of whether or not they can be seen. Near the beginning of the story, Fidget can only produce her projectiles whilst Dust remains on the ground, but as the story progresses, Fidget can learn other projectile elements and even produce them aerially. Fidget's projectile damage becomes very effective at end-game, where items multiplying her damage by up to 3x can be found. Early on, the projectiles may deal insignificant damage unless some points are shared into the "Fidget" stat. Category:Video game characters Category:Heroines Category:Female Category:Bats